


Aspiration Sail

by Olive_Paeonia



Series: Otsuyusona [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Abuse, Crying, Dark, Deepthroating, Despair, F/M, Fear Play, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sexual Abuse, Sobbing, Spit Kink, Underage Rape/Non-con, Wet & Messy, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_Paeonia/pseuds/Olive_Paeonia
Summary: Shiho Suzui is forced to become accustomed to Kamoshida's abuses while everyone turns a blind eye.





	Aspiration Sail

I, Shiho Suzui, walked down the halls of Shujin Academy, I forced my mind to focus on the sound of my heels hitting the floor in a surprisingly successful attempt at getting my mind away from the devil I was forcing myself to go to.

I was told that Suguru Kamoshida, the P.E. teacher, wanted to talk with me. My heart sank when I heard it, I didn't want to feel his fingers dig into my body, to force their way in, I didn't want his dilated eyes to scan my body like it was a good meal that he was about to consume, I didn't want to be forced to undress and reveal what I had wanted to save for someone special to him...but, it was important for her to listen to him, volleyball is the only thing I excelled at and it makes me feel useful, even my relationship with Mom and Dad have improved! They've been greeting me when I come home with a proud smile! Mom's been bragging about me being on the team to her friends! I feel so loved and proud of myself!... or I did.  
When I first joined the team Kamoshida didn't make it so clear what he was intending with me and I was unaware, when I joined the team I was on cloud nine! I actually didn't struggle to get out of bed and I started to have energy and be able to shower! I cleaned my room too! Best of all, Mom and Dad stopped looking at me like I was screwing everything up... but then Kamoshida made it clear. He told me that he wanted to talk to me in this stern voice and I thought I did something wrong and he told me that he didn't think I was passionate about the team and that I had to prove it so of course, I was eager to do whatever he said... He pulled out his phone and told me to undress and I got so scared but he started yelling and I froze, I didn't know how to escape the situation...I had always fantasized about meeting someone and falling in love and after a long while of being together I'd show him my body, it's sort of silly but I **used to be** sort of silly...but I did it despite that, to some random man who I barely knew but admittedly looked up to, I showed him my body and watched him get so excited, I could see his fantasies in his eyes- of holding me down and shoving his obvious erection in every hole that I had, I could see that I was sobbing in those fantasies, that it was necessary for me to hate them. It became obvious to me that the scornful look I had on my face as he filmed me was only making it better for him, that my genuine unfiltered misery was his genuine unfiltered thrill.  
I haven't fantasized anything along those lines since, I mean, even if they came true then it would be meaningless, my body isn't anything special if it's something I show to strangers, right?  
It wasn't an isolated incident either, Kamoshida would constantly ask odd things of me after that and I'd always...oblige, it makes me feel so disgusting. I feel like everywhere his fingers touch or everywhere that his eyes look rots, I feel rotten all over, I feel evil so much as hugging Ann because I can't help but feel that I shouldn't touch things after the rot he's put on me...  
To top it off, his abuse started changing. If someone made him mad or if he had a bad day or...I don't know, if he felt like it, he'd play with us and purposely spike the ball at us as hard as he could and then make some half-hearted warning that you should pay attention or whatever as if that hid the fact it was on purpose. I've been coming home with bruises and scrapes...I thought at first that Mom and Dad were just didn't notice them but it's obvious now that they were **ignoring** them.  
Then, I realized that everyone was. The teachers, the faculty, the principal, the students, our families, they all didn't care. 

I don't feel so loved or so proud anymore.

Before I realized it I was at the faculty room door, it seemed so large and oppressive but I know that's only because of who's behind it. I knew I shouldn't have stayed over to practice, because of it Kamoshida and I were nearly the only people at the school and being alone with him is...nothing I want.  
I nervously knocked on the door with a shaking hand. My heart fell deep into my stomach as I heard footsteps nearing the door, I watched the handle turn and the door slowly slide away from me, revealing the tall inhuman monster behind it. I kept my head down as to avoid making eye contact with him again and seeing that look develop on his face. I could see his figure kneel down out of my peripheral until he was in focus, his face was inches away from mine, I didn't know what to do so I kept looking at him- I could feel tears begin to build at my eyes, there was something about him today that was just...petrifying...  
His calloused fingers caressed my cheek lovingly, the flesh blackening with vile pestilence underneath his touch.  
"What's wrong, Shiho?" his voice was soft and caring which only made it more sickening.  
"Nothing..." Was that my voice? It sounded so hollow, maybe the tarnishing touches he gave me had finally reached my heart.  
"I know what will cheer you up" his thumb brushed against my lips. I didn't want to be cheered up by him, I didn't want him touching me, I didn't want to breathe the air that touched his grotesque skin.  
My eye's lost focus on him as my mind drifted away, I could see his form change. His large jaw turning into jagged mandibles similar to beetles, his gaze turning to fire and multiplying; his very eyesight on me burning, his hands growing larger so that he could hold me down easier, his frizzy hair into a lions mane, Kamoshida was a monster until my eyes focused back in and I saw that he was just a human. I could dehumanize him as much as I want but in the end, he'll always just be a human, the same kind of human who greets me when I come home or teaches class while ignoring the bloody scrapes and bruises of their students. I was surrounded by those who didn't care about my suffering or those who actively wished to make it worse, the very thought sent me swirling down a neverending whirlpool of despair-if I somehow escaped Kamoshida and I never saw him again...I'd just meet another one and end up in the same situation. I wasn't rotting under his touch, I was just growing accustomed to the real world that I was too stupid to see before.  
I'd be lying if I said that my fantasies didn't return at that moment, it was different though, it wasn't a sweet boy who loved me but instead of superheroes who loved everyone, who wanted the victims of such creatures to be freed from their grasp and for those creatures to find humanity...but reality hit with only a touch, his vile hand wrapping tightly around my wrist like a snake ensnaring its prey...those creatures couldn't find humanity because they were humanity.

What would that make Ann, then? Maybe she secretly wanted this for me?...no, don't think that! She's my friend!  
Ann is...  
A smile returned to my face for a brief second, somehow managing to form even though drowning in the dark lust surrounding Kamoshida's presence...

 

**Ann _is_ the superhero**

 

She's so smart and beautiful, she stays herself despite the ridicule that comes with it. She defends me and loves me. Ann is everything I've ever fantasized about being or being near, maybe one day she will change this world and free people like me, if anyone were to...it'd be Ann. 

A rough tug that nearly knocked me to my weakened knees snapped me back into reality, I would've hit the ground if my fantasies hadn't made me feel like I was without gravity. My arm felt heavy under the strength of Kamoshida's grip.  
I wordlessly began to behind him, his large form absorbing all of the light ahead as he led me down the halls.  
"Where are you taking me" my voice was still outwardly without life but to me, I could hear it, **hope!** echoed through my voice and burnt holes in the monster in front of me. I knew that Kamoshida was going to film me, or hit me, or invade my body with his fingers, or leave those disgusting kisses down my thighs but I could take it! Ann could take it! I have to be strong so that I can see Ann change the world one day! That's the hope I'm betting it all on, it's a safe bet because my Ann Takamaki is the embodiment of hope...at least to me.  
"I thought I'd drive you home, after a long day of practice you're probably tired." his voice had something more to it than it's usual venom...  
Malice.  
His fingers dug into my wrist, I couldn't help but yelp. I quickly used my other hand to cover my mouth but it was too late.  
He looked back at me with disgust in his eye "You really want to be on the volleyball team but can't even take a slight grip? Strengthen up! I don't want to hear your pathetic whining after that once, understood?" My tears fought to escape my eye but I did my absolute best to keep them in "Yes sir" I nodded, slowly retracting my hand from my mouth.  
Kamoshida walked me out into bright daylight without a second thought, that's how confident he was with people's willingness to ignore the plight of other's. I made eye contact with people walking by, they saw my fear, they saw my pain, they saw what was happening...then broke eye contact to hide their gaze as if it never happened in the first place.  
He opened the passenger door and pushed me in, I went in at an odd angle and had to wiggle around to get into the proper position. Moments after Kamoshida got in on the opposite side.  
"Oh Shiho, can't even put your seatbelt on?" He leaned over me and grabbed the seatbelt before slowly wrapping it across me and locking it in.  
He settled back into his seat and put the key in the ignition, he stopped and looked at me with expecting eyes "What do you say?"  
"H-huh?"  
Suguru slammed his hand into the armrest, making me jump- I could feel my heart race and sweat begin to trail down my body. "What do you **fucking** say when someone does you a **goddammed favor!?** "  
"Th-th-thank you!" I squeaked out pathetically, feeling ashamed that I let my fear out knowing that it would only help him get off.  
"Good girl" he put one hand on the steering wheel and the other on my thigh as we began to drive.  
His hand softly massaged my thigh, going ever higher and higher, my gut was as low as it could be but somehow dropped lower with each miniscule muscle movement in his body. After what seemed to be years of driving we finally made it to his house.  
Kamoshida got out of the car before walking over to my side, when he opened my door I could feel all of the light inside fade away. His twisted hands suffocated me just by being near my body to take off my seatbelt. He gripped my, now bruised, wrist and yanked me out of the car and onto the driveway.   
Something about it, I just couldn't take it. I didn't want it. Didn't like it. Didn't want it. Didn't like it. I'm not tainted. I'm not.  
So, I began to sob loudly in front of him. I was sprawled out on the ground, my body aching and tired, just shaking and sobbing out. I couldn't take it.  
During that day I felt that things could change, that life **could** change! I was somehow...hopeful! But Kamoshida stifles all hope and I didn't want to lose this sudden will to live long enough to see this world change- to see my world change! I knew that if I stayed near him that I'd become so sad again, that I'd lose all of this precious light that had suddenly become part of me. I had to fight! I don't care about my parent's pride! I have to be happy! I have to be liberated! I have to be hop-

I stopped breathing and everything went silent as a large fist sunk into my stomach, my body locked up in shock and I couldn't move or so much as think. He grabbed me by the ankle and dragged me through his driveway and into his house.  
It was dark and scary in there, the air was thick with lust, pride, and wrath. It was a fitting house for a demon.  
I tried my best to stand but I was suddenly pushed back down like an abused dog. I began shakily trying to crawl away from the wicked predator but he casually grabbed my ankle once again and dragged me close to him. I felt so helpless and pathetic.  
"I won't do this anymore! **Please! PLEASE LET ME GO!** " I was screaming at the top of my lungs, hope filling my body and giving me the strength to fight back! He kept trying to grab my wrists but by kicking my legs out and biting him, spitting on him, just flailing out in general; I was actually managing to get out of his grasp!  
In one of my aimless flails, my leg made contact with her unmentionables. Kamoshida fell backward in pain, I didn't miss a beat and rushed for the door. I turned the handle and then...  
It wouldn't turn all the way! Is it locked? He never locked it? Why is it locked?  
Kamoshida stood back up and loomed behind me  
"What? Trying to get out? My door locks on its own when it's closed. If you want out then you'll need the keys and if you want those then you'll need to make me happy" he chuckled.

I could feel my eyes get wide when I looked at him, I didn't know what to do!  
He put his huge hands on my shoulders before pushing me into the ground, I landed roughly on my knees. My face became level with a thick erection barely hidden by his pants, a wet stain was in the front of them; made from his excitement. It was sickening to think that just the struggle I made him put up with made him horny. He loved that I was fighting back...because he knew he would win. Kamoshida loves winning and that's why he loves playing...does he even want to actually fuck me or does he just want to dominate me? Does he just want to look at me at my worst and think to himself  
"I was in control of that. I made her that."  
A rotten hand descended and began unzipping his fly, a long warm...thing fell onto my forehead, smearing its excitement into my hairline. I fell backward "Please don't" I can't lose my hope! "Don't anything else!" I can't have my hope tainted too! "You can hit me, please please please don't make me do...th-that!" I can't lose my will! I have to escape and change, please! "Kamoshida, please!" I can't let this happen or else I'll lose everything! Life can change!  
Kamoshida looked me right in the eye and...chuckled.  
Apathetic hands swirled around my defenseless body and weakening hope and began to drown both in oozing black despair. Kamoshida pulled me back to his thing by my hair, I could feel it break- my final fantasy in which I'm happy.  
All I could feel was aching pains and the radiating heat from his erection, all I could see was a veinous, throbbing, slimy, disgusting, cock, all I could smell was the poor hygiene on his genitals. "Do you promise that I can leave if I...finish this?" my voice sounded so unemotional despite having just been crying and screaming, even my tears were drying on my cheeks.  
"Yes Shiho, you may leave if you give me a proper apology for fighting me"  
I gulped loudly and moved my head forward, the wet tip pressing against my slowly parting lips, it twitches as it brushes against my teeth and begins to settle on my tongue. I somehow didn't care, why would I want to not be tainted? I've always wanted my first time to be romantic, I've always wanted to share my purity with someone special but I don't even know who'd give a shit. After they fuck me and beat me they'll just leave, if the world can ignore Kamoshida then I have no doubts that most of them are Kamoshida, despicable heartless monsters who just want to satiate their lusts at the costs of others. So, who am I even saving myself for? Just let Kamoshida have you and stay on the volleyball team so you can have value...  
I chuckled wearily to myself.  
'you'.  
I hadn't realized that I was already disassociated enough to start referring to myself as a separate entity. I could imagine how I looked, a mouth full of my teacher's swollen cock and a tired beaten expression on my face. It would probably be obvious to most that I had just become disillusioned to this foul world and one day Ann will be too, hope was meant to break so that other's could take joy in it, that's what makes me such a fun toy. I'll probably be thrown away after today, I don't care. Kick me off the team, Kamoshida. Berate me, Dad. Give me that look, Mom. Die, Shiho.  
What's it matter?  
My mouth was filled with a disgusting taste and I was struggling to not gag on it and the smell alone. I could feel his smegma smear against my tongue, it stuck there as did the taste of it. I sucked in my lips and began moving my tongue around, unsure of how to really go about this though I had a suspicion that plenty of men would forcefully teach me in the future, right?

Kamoshida groaned and put his hand on the back of my head before thrusting full force down my throat. My throat tightened around his cock as I gagged and struggled to not vomit. I could feel watery spit start gathering in my mouth as my body started attempting to throw up. Something Kamoshida obviously enjoyed due to his laughter. He began thrusting into my head like I was some sort of sex toy without a heartbeat, although I might as well be.  
His cock kept slamming into my throat without care, each time getting me closer and closer to vomiting. Thick and thin spit coated his cock and splashed against my face with each thrust, bubbling at my lips and drizzling down my chin and onto my lap. I could hear the wet squishing of my throat and my consistent gagging as he slammed his cock into my body.  
Tears streamed down my face, I'm not sure if they were residual tears or because I was upset or just a part of my gag reflex, I didn't really care though. Snot began to run down my lips and onto his cock, every now and then I could taste the saltiness of it, I don't think Kamoshida knew but if he did he probably would have loved it. His sweaty balls began hitting my chin and leaving patches of foul-smelling sweat against it. I could hear the fleshy clapping of his crotch to my face louder than anyone and it was nearly deafening, I hated everything I was seeing, everything I was tasting, everything I was hearing, everything.  
Fortunately, his cock began twitching in my throat before cumming wildly. It was so much more forceful than I expected, cum shoots out so fast. He groaned loudly as he sprayed my tongue and the back of my throat, forcing me to taste the salty foulness he'd released into my body.  
He quickly pulled his dick out of me, long strands of thick spit and cum still connected, his hand went down to his thick thing and he quickly began stroking out a few more squirts to land on my face and, frustratingly, my hair. I closed my eyes as reflex as it coated my face.

I kept my eyes closed while I tried to recollect myself, I could feel the warmness of the cum slowly slide off of my face and onto the ground or my body. The spit on my chin began to get cold and dry over, same with my tears which were no longer flowing. The cum still on my tongue was slick and didn't mix with my spit, the taste was foul and so was the feeling it brought, to imagine it being digested by my stomach made me feel foul.  
Kamoshida walked over to the door and unlocked it.  
He gave a light shove at my frozen body with his foot "Go." his voice was stern and stressful to hear.  
I stood up, my body wobbling under the sudden remembrance of gravity.  
I silently walked out and got some distance away, hiding my face, before hiding off in an alley, I knelt down and pulled some tissues out of my bag and did my best to clean up. The appearance of dirtiness was gone but the feeling didn't leave, much like those first pictures of me he took, the feeling stayed present in my soul and turned into an aspect of myself.

I could tell I smelt like B.O. and sex. I already needed a shower after practice and this definitely didn't help.  
When I finally got home, I was greeted by my parents, who could still see my messy hair, my tiredness, my sadness, the fear that hadn't fully left my body.  
And they said

 

**"How was practice?"**

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for being unable to not put in that Mom's Spaghetti reference  
> (I know it's not called Mom's Spaghetti but y'kno)


End file.
